Businesses periodically perform detailed expense planning in order to forecast the cash requirements of the company. Expense planning, however, is a difficult and expensive task that often produces inaccurate results. Conventionally, budget planning has consisted of periodically distributing forms to management personnel and requiring each personnel to estimate upcoming expenses and allocate the expenses to a number of categories, such as advertisement, travel, and salaries.